Venues such as theaters, amusement parks and other facilities that use tickets, for example airlines, ferries and other transportation have a need to use electronic ticketing. Existing systems distribute information that can constitute a ticket, but the verification problem is difficult. In one example of prior art, an electronic ticket is displayed as a bar-code on the recipient's telephone display screen. The telephone is then placed on a scanner that reads the bar-code in order to verify the ticket. The problem with these systems is that the scanning process is fraught with error and the time taken to verify the electronic ticket far exceeds that of the old system: looking at the paper ticket and tearing it in half. Barcode scanners were not designed to read a lit LCD screen displaying a bar code. The reflectivity of the screen can defeat the scanning process. Therefore, there is a need for an electronic ticketing system that provides a proximity based way that the venue can rely on to verify that the person possesses a valid ticket. This invention provides for the distribution of an electronic ticket that also contains a verification mechanism of using the proximity of the user's device to verify that the ticket valid.